Peace and Comfort
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: The only person who can melt his heart was the most unexpected.


The winter cup ended. Seirin won, shockingly. I applaud as they receiving their trophy. Soon after the awarding, my ex-teammates decided to part ways and I intended to take a tour inside the bookstore near the area. Susa didn't go with me as he wanted to go for yakiniku with others so I let him. We live next to each other and the fact that he's the one defending me against criticism of my classmates and other people regarding my personality. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what they think of me. I don't want to change. Why should I? I soon will enter college and must focus on much major priorities in life. Basketball is not the only thing revolves around my world. I feel sad, angered, disappointed and even cried after losing to Seirin but that's life, I'm going to suppress the feelings into my inner and deepest part of my thoughts. Just like the usual.

As I've walked into the novel section inside the bookstore, something so familiar owning the soft icy blue hair and figure so small that might break if not handed carefully. He seemed to noticed my presence as he turned his head and bowed to me, sort of a respect greeting as he acknowledge me as his senior. Why isn't he with his teammates? Aren't they supposed to celebrate after winning and beating the generation of Miracles in the prestigious Winter Cup? My thoughts caught me off guard as I didn't notice that he's already in front of me, giving me the most worried expression I've ever seen in my whole life.

He asked if I'm okay and I replied like my usual self. I hope a meteor will not fall down straight to the place where I stand as he invited me for a coffee beside the bookstore. I hate myself for agreeing to his wish.

Here I am, seating and staring at the black coffee I ordered. I really am concerned about the health issues of this small guy who was eating extra large vanilla ice cream in the middle of the winter. I grinned at him because he's like a child that might cry if I steal his frozen dessert. So I did. I took the spoon he's preparing to put on his mouth and eat the contents. Scooping another large portion and stuffing my mouth with the dessert. The result of my idiotic action as the coldness of the ice cream hits my brain. Karma says it all. I gave the spoon back to him but I notice his head staring at the napkin underneath the ice cream bowl. I cannot see his face so I bent forward into the table and before I completely saw his face, he turned his head to me. My eyes widen and a lightning strike all over my body. He's teary eyed, slightly pouting and the cheeks were all bright red. No doubt, he made the boy cry.

Damn.

Worst personality ever, is what people often called me and I didn't give a fuck about it. I never felt extreme emotions other than disappointment about myself for losing in the last game of my basketball career. But for the first time, I panicked. I was frozen into my sit and my thoughts are blank, completely blank. The moment I realize, my body starts to move and I quickly headed to the counter to order giant vanilla ice cream. Because the panicked attacked me, I requested to the cashier to give my order as soon as possible.

After receiving my order, I returned to my sit as I placed the ice cream on the table. He's gone. My heart almost jumped off my chest when I cannot feel the presence of the boy. He left me. I deserve it after all, so I decided to eat the ice cream to comfort myself. I scoop a little when suddenly a cold hand grab my wrist and eat the ice cream I intended to put in my mouth. I was shocked but totally happy because he didn't leave me after all. He said that he made a call to his mother to avoid her from worrying.

Our night together is filled with exchanging stories about ourselves and we're drawn to each other's past. For some reason I cannot explain, I opened myself to him. I told him about my middle school year, what kind of person Hanamiya is, although I felt his discomfort while I'm talking about the guy who injured their center. About how disappointed I am when we lose to them, my plans for college and wanting to be independent as soon as I graduated high school. I never talked about it with anyone neither discussed it with my parents. I loathe myself for being talkative but his reactions changed and it melts my heart. His smile is like a magic that will make you feel at ease. The wall between the outer me and the real me is getting thinner. I can feel that my expression starts to soften.

He softly intertwines his fingers into my hair then slowly taking off my glasses. I opened my eyes and looked straightly at the icy blue orbs. I gave him the most kindest and genuine smile I've ever done in my whole life, because I know, in his eyes, he found the real me and I will never show this side to anyone other than him.

I found the peace and comfort I needed in the name of

Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Imayoshiiiiiiiiiiii-sama… I will give myself to you~ Yey! Imayoshi-sama's POV?


End file.
